


The Cadet & The Captain

by MistressValyard



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Swearing, Voyeurism, discovery babies, dub con, i'm not great at tags yet, momma's first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressValyard/pseuds/MistressValyard
Summary: Cadet Tilly and Captain Lorca spark an unlikely attraction, even if they don't realize it is for each other.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fic for this site. I hope to do more with this story, I just wanted to get the first time jitters out and just POST like an adult who likes to see fictional characters eye-fuck each other. YOU KNOW, LIKE YOU DO. 
> 
> Will absolutely be E by the next chapter, just wanted to gauge what people thought. If you have recommendations for tags, let me know! I'm super bad at them.

“Ow.”

Cadet Tilly’s outstretched limb still ached from her workout as she wiped the steam away from the mirror. Awkwardly hoisting her towel up a little to keep herself from completely falling out of the wrapped garment, she breathed in the last of the thick steam from her shower. Shaking out her brilliantly bushy hair, the young woman gazed at the result of her cleanliness. 

As her reflection stared back, a smile of satisfaction crept across Tilly’s face. She was beginning to see muscle tone in her cheeks and jaw that had not previously existed. Visible progress was satisfying, in the moment. Sylvia Tilly knew achieving her own captain’s chair would take more than not skipping leg day, but the little differences reminded her that her hard work was paying off. It kept her motivated. 

Squirting a dollop of product into her hand, she began running her fingers through her damp curls, when suddenly a ka-thunk sound came from her’s and Burnham’s shared bed quarters. Her brain flashed into action. Red Alert.

Dashing to the door of the bathroom, she flung herself at the knob, bursting into the quarters with the gusto of an awkward bull.

“Is everything oka— OH MY GOD.”  
__________

Lorca sat in the peace of his faintly lit bedroom, glass of scotch at his side. He ran a finger idly around the rim of the glass as he stared out into the light of the universe. The USS Discovery had been stationed at this particular nebula for a few days and every night, Gabriel had taken a moment to appreciate its beauty. It helped him, in his own way, to remember what they were fighting for; the beauty of an unending cosmos, ripe with possibility. 

Unfortunately, after, his thoughts would usually tread a darker path. And tonight the itch of old habits needed to be scratched once again. 

_You shouldn’t be doing this, again. You know better, Gabriel…_

The thought was merely the cadence of a conscience, a demure remembrance. Captain Lorca had already risen to his feet and made his way over to the king sized bed. Dropping off the glass of scotch on the far side table, he proceeded to come around to his preferred side, kicking off his shoes. Removing his uniform jacket, the Captain found himself closing his eyes for a moment. The voice was stronger tonight than usual. 

_You’ve been caught before. They’re looking for reasons to take your ship away…_

Lorca sat down on the side of the bed to remove his trousers, down to his boxer briefs now. Slouching back against the row of pillows and headboard, Gabriel took a final moment of contemplation before grabbing his tablet. 

“Fuck it. I’ve earned this.”  
___________________

“OH MY GOD. SORRY, SORRY, I’M SO SORRY.“

Tilly’s hands dashed so quickly to her eyes, she almost lost her towel.  
There was her room mate and newly found friend, Michael Burnham. With Chief of Security Ash Tyler. Specifically, with his tongue in her mouth.

Burnham and Tyler quickly broke apart, Ash with his trademark grin, Michael a little more stoic. Trying to cover up what she too perceived as a type of embarrassment, that good old Vulcan training clearly kicking in. 

“It’s all right, Tilly,” Ash quickly assured, trying to make light. “We were, uh…” 

“We were just leaving,” Michael spat out, gathering her composure before grabbing the young man’s arm and making a direct line towards the front door.

Chief Officer Tyler gave a quick wink and a smile back at the Cadet as the poor girl mouthed a final, silent “I’m SO sorry” before the mechanical sounds of the metal slid shut, leaving her alone in the room. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Sylvia plopped down onto her bed. A lock of hair made it’s way across her face and she took another breath to push the strand up and out of her face. Great. Her roommate thought she was a cock block, or worse, a total perv. 

Tilly’s experience in the sexual realm aboard the Discovery had been… limited, to say the least. She had been so busy trying to keep her head down and learn as much as she could. No time for romance, or even casual flirtation really. Not that there had been too many offers to reject. 

She knew Michael was gorgeous, and a compelling presence. Her quick assimilation into higher ranks was no shock, but with the addition now of a handsome paramour, the young Cadet suddenly found herself… lacking. 

Until, a sudden thought: 

_Why should Michael have all the fun? I don’t need some cute new guy to enjoy myself!”_  
________________

Lorca’s dominant hand was already settled at the waistband of his briefs, idly dipping a finger up and down as he scrolled through the code in front of him with the other hand. He had learned long ago how to hack the cameras to the private quarters of his crew. A thief infiltrated the USS Buran for a time. Gabriel’s “investigations” had been dealt with the problem swiftly, due to this system. 

The issue was that it took direct selection when it came to rooms, not like some dating app from the 21st century; swiping here and there. Figuring out who he wished to view was risky. There may be nothing interesting to see, you had to remember the names of pretty crew members, if they were smart enough they could even figure out what he was doing after a few “visits.” 

Tonight, he had decided on the woman who had caught his attention the past few weeks. Michael Burnham. Not necessarily because he desired her, but mostly because of convenience. 

Besides, it was the watching that begot the desire, not the other way around. 

Plucking a few fingers against the glass, Lorca was soon rewarded. Security Officer Tyler and Specialist Burnham stood alone in the room, having a serious conversation. But you don’t become the Captain of a Starfleet vessel without knowing how to read a little body language. The young officer was taking Burnham’s hand in his as he stepped closer, moving in like a young man determined. 

Lorca smiled. Perfect timing. Settled on his channel, he removed his hand from the tablet, reaching to the far bedside table for the scotch. 

As the young man took a step forward, finally making his move, Lorca knew this was going to be exactly what he was looking for tonight. He barely heard the sound of the bathroom door.

“OH MY GOD. SORRY, SORRY, I’M SO SORRY.”

Lorca spilled his drink, the cool liquid hitting his heated skin as the red-headed Cadet bumbled into frame, wrapped in nothing but a standard issue towel. Moment utterly ruined, the Captain pulled himself up, straightening his back even more against the headboard, patting himself down with a nearby piece of bed sheet.

Before he could even look up, Burnham and Tyler were gone, fleeing the scene of the awkward crime committed by that idiot…. girl. 

Lorca placed the now empty glass back down on the table, the cold taking from him the mood he had worked so hard to convince himself was okay. 

But as he looked back to the screen his eyebrow raised, almost at comedic speeds. 

_Perhaps tonight won’t be a waste after all…_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! Thank you guys for the encouragement! I feel silly for not having posted earlier, but I hope y'all like where it's going! A-wink ;)

_If I’m going to have some me time, I might as well do it right!_

Tilly, mind now in motion, sprang to her feet, causing her towel to fall to the floor as she dashed over to the door. Punching in a quick code, the sound of the mechanical lock clicked into place. She then turned her attention to the lighting pad, sliding a finger from top to middle as the lights of the room dimmed. The act caused a pleased smile to spread across her face. 

Having a room to herself had been nice, not that she had really utilized it in “this way” very often. Her solitude had been, to an extent, self-induced. She knew that she was overly-talkative, her needs were strange, as she had explained to Burnham on her arrival. 

But there was something… delicious about now having to take these precautions; naughty, almost. Like it was something Sylvia wasn’t supposed to be doing because at any time, she could be caught. 

The thrill emboldened her. 

Did she dare?

Tilly tentatively approached her dresser, labeled in crisp white lettering: TILLY, SYLVIA. The Starfleet insignia on the front almost made her nervous. It was like a reminder that she was supposed to be more. Certainly more than a horny Cadet, looking to flutter around between her thighs. But she pushed past the feeling, reminding herself that she was only human. Members of Starfleet still have needs. 

_Duh, Sylvia._

Biting her lower lip, she opening the top drawer and plunged her hand into a mess of regulation undergarments, (and a few non-regulation as well). After rummaging around for a moment, Tilly finally reached what was buried not-so-stealthily at the bottom. A navy colored, silk bag with a drawstring, the heft of which indicated something far more pleasurable inside. 

_________________

Gabriel’s reaction to the sight of the towel dropping had affected more than his crooked eyebrow. It had been like a shot of adrenaline through veins, heading straight for his groin. This girl, this idiot girl was… glowing. 

He had never seen the Cadet this way before; like a wood nymph, bounding into her domain.   
The girl’s pale skin, still hot and fresh from the shower, held a tint of pink. Her lips, flushed pinker still. Usually they were pursed in his presence, but now? Lorca could almost feel the breath between their gentle separation. He could feel the urge of his own, now parched, mouth. It wanted to live between those lips. 

The bounce of her vibrant hair and fully toned buttocks as she ran to the door were together an exquisite sight to behold. One, light and innocent, the other, a salacious temptation. The dichotomy of the simple dash had driven Gabriel’s hand down to his crotch, clutching his balls through his briefs as he released an audible exhale, closing his eyes for a moment to steady himself.

Captain Lorca found himself amazed. He felt like a teenager, having to remind his own body to not spout off too soon. It was a reaction he had not experienced in, quite frankly, years. He wondered if it had to do with Cadet Tilly’s youth, but immediately pushed the thought out of his mind. 

_You’re already a dirty old man for doing this, Gabriel. No need to dwell in it._

Captain Lorca caught himself in the grips of a smirk when he opened his eyes, realizing what she had been doing at the door. A cautious girl. He liked that. And the mood lighting boded well for what he was hoping she planned to get up to. 

When the Cadet turned around, facing the room once more, Gabriel felt another jolt. Her strikingly large breasts were starting to heave, ever so gently and slowly; the excited anticipation of her evening had taking hold of her sumptuous frame. Her nipples had pebbled from the loss of the towel, the cold air of the room having settled upon them.

The Starfleet uniform had never really covered up the fact that the young woman was well endowed, but Lorca had never really thought about that until now. He felt the fool as his mind wandered again. All of the times they had stood so close in the elevator, every careless brush of the hand, so near such perfect, sensual mounds; only a piece of cloth to separate their flesh. He could have just reached out… 

Lost in his own mind, his hand slowly slipped from its grip to the elastic of his briefs. Pulling them down, he was able to finally release some of the pressure that the fabricated barrier had been causing as his arousal sprang to attention. Kicking off the offending clothing article, proved more difficult than anticipated, causing the Captain to place his tablet on the bedside table as he awkwardly detangled his ankles before tossing the item across the room with a huff. 

Settling himself back in to his pillows and preparing his right hand, he pulled the tablet back to him. Once again, in the moments he had been away, Lorca found himself once again, taken by the most pleasant of surprises.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, for starters, I feel absolutely flipping TERRIBLE that it's taken me so long to get this post up.
> 
> In explanation, the week after I posted my last one, my significant other proposed while we were on vacation (YAY!), but then I immediately fell super ill to the point of hospitalization this past month through the holidays (BOO!!!). No worries, everything is totally fine now. The unreasonably strong strain of stomach flu this season is just super-sized a bag of dicks. 
> 
> I worked on this religiously while I was sick, so I'm sure parts are ok and others are a fever riddled hellscape, but I wanted to get back on the wagon and get something out for you guys.
> 
> All of your wonderful words and kudos warm my soul, thank you for all so much. This is the best community.
> 
> LLAP you beautiful internet people. May DISCO never die.

Sylvia sat down on her bunk, pulling a pillow behind her back with one hand as the other cradled her secret velvet treasure. The young Cadet could feel her cheeks growing warm at the thought, but her blushing nature didn’t stop her from settling her back against the wall as she draped her legs across the mattress. Pulling the drawstring of the bag, she reached a delicate hand inside. 

He mind wandered as she pulled a small bottle of lubricating oil from the pouch, leaving the “main attraction”, as it were, at bay for the moment. Placing the bag down, she popped the cap, placing it delicately under her nose as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. 

Tilly wasn’t sure when in her sexual experience that scent had become so… visceral, but she toted it as one of her favorite parts of her own sexuality. Upon the inhale, her mind was flooded with a scent she had not experienced in some time. 

Roses. 

Natural, home grown, Earth rose petals in the form of rosewater. 

Her free hand drifted unconsciously to her breast, feeling the weight as she let out a heavy sigh. 

Mind now fully adrift, it found its way to the young medical officer who had gifted Sylvia the lubricant and vibrator in the first place. One of the teaching assistants at Starfleet Academy. Dark blonde hair. Full, but sharply trimmed beard. A striking barreled chest. But what captured her minds eye most intently though were his hands; more suited to mining work than the delicate digits of a man meant for the art of surgery. They had been… amazing. 

The redhead’s fingers began to lightly pluck at her plump, pink nipple before a rush of memory caused her hand to master itself, grabbing intensely as she groaned at the sensation. Cadet Tilly released herself long enough to pour some of the liquid from the bottle into her hand before closing the lid and placing it on the bed next to her. It cooled in her hand, but tingled as well.

Rubbing her hands together, she started by bringing her now buzzing fingers back to her own chest, letting the oil slick itself across her freshly cleaned teats. 

She thought back to the mountain of a medical officer. He had been her first truly informative sexual experience, helping her to open up, encouraging the young woman to establish what she preferred. Specifically, what she found the most intoxicating. 

Her hands pushed against her upper body, gathering her breasts in both palms as she released a heavy moan. 

As great as he had been, there was one thing that medical officer could never offer her. She supposed its was a kink of sorts, if you considered ambition to be a kink. 

Sylvia dipped one hand downward, moving slowly but with purpose across her abdomen, savoring every moment. Her slippery digits finally met the soft curls ranging her sex, causing a quick gasp. 

_Jesus, Tilly, you’re acting like a wanton romance novel lady._

But even that thought excited her. The idea of being taken by surprise, to be that excited by someone. The only thing that really revved her up like this was the exact thing the medical officer could never be. 

She wanted to be something she was not. She wanted to be the kind of girl who could be wanted by a Starfleet Captain.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got excited and immediately had to get the other half of this out. Hope you all like! Also thank you for all of the concern, I promise I am feeling much better. :D

Gabriel had returned to his viewing pleasures just in time too see the young Cadet’s hand grasp at her own breast, causing a libidinous moan to escape her splendid lips. He immediately felt his own part, letting an equally hedonic sound reverberate throughout the empty bedroom. 

Sexually vocal women. Lorca wasn’t sure what it was about them that just utterly flew him into a fit of lust. Too many secrets, he supposed, between gentle gasps and quieted panting. It always felt to him like something was being held back. To hear a woman moan, to him, was to hear her confidence. It was a sign of truth and openness to herself, and if they were lucky, to that woman’s partner as well. 

He hadn’t even made his way under the comforter, but he could already feel his body heating up. Keeping the tablet in one hand, he let his other fall to his member, grasping its base with a sense of desperation and, what was that second feeling? Perhaps… glee? 

A smile of satisfaction crept across Captain Lorca’s face as he began to move his rough palm up and down his own shaft, slowly. The ball of his hand rubbed in such a delightful way, coaxing his own sex exactly right. His eyes fell almost listless for a moment, before snapping back to the screen. The Cadet was smelling something. It looked like a bottle of lubricant from whatever she had pulled out of her dresser. 

“Computer,” Gabriel practically grunted, “Identify pheromone, crew quarters, unit number 46895.”

This was a risky move. If the aroma was not strong enough, the identification system may interact more directly with the space. A flashing light, or worse, a vocal prompt within her chambers. 

But the Lorca wasn’t thinking with his proper head at the moment. 

He felt a sheen of sweat begining to build, lubricating his palm, causing it to glide more easily across every vein in his cock. It was beginning to reach peak rigidity as he began to pick up pace. 

Even before he was a Captain, Gabriel had always been told by his various partners that he was, for lack of a better parlance, well endowed. Actually, he supposed he had always known. Lorca knew enough about his personage to realize that he took pleasure from feeling himself, every curve and crevice with his palm. He dared to let a finger swipe a bead of sweat from his balls, producing a shudder as a sudden voice proclaimed: 

“Pheromone, identified. Scent determined as: Rosewater.”

Another jolt to his arousal. 

_How unexpectedly… sensuous._

Gabriel’s groan this time was more akin to a wail of pleasure this time as he watched the young woman rub herself with the oil, slicking herself down. The vibrant redhead’s skin clutched to the liquid with a silky sheen in the wake of her grips and ministrations. 

She seemed to be writhing, lost in a memory and the freedom of her solitude. A woman truly in her element, confident in her own hands. Lorca had never seen her like this before, but in the back of his own mind, he felt his practical brain at work. It was as if in this moment of shameless abandon, he could finally see her true potential as an officer. Maybe, even as a Captain herself one day. 

He closed his eyes, pumping with even more urgency, the thought of her pure, unfiltered potential flooding his mind.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continuing encouragement you guys! Looks like I'm going to try to keep this fit going as long as possible. I love this pairing and there isn't nearly enough fic out there. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Sylvia’s hand slipped through the fiery moss that surrounded her region, mind adrift in her deepest desire. It was a fantasy that she had tucked away for her and her alone. She supposed that this was due to the fact that it seemed so out of her reach. An honestly, it didn’t help when she was assigned to the Discovery, since the Captain of this particular vessel was, well… she did openly admit that she had a thing for soldiers.

As her fingers reached the lips of her slit, Tilly’s heart skipped a beat. She was so wet already, and her mind buckled as she realized why. The young Cadet would be a liar if she didn’t admit that she had touched herself thinking about other Captains before. Back at the Academy there had been a handful of guest lecturers, peppered in with some nights of some Starfleet celebrity worship. But never her own acting Captain. That would be totally inappropriate, to think about your boss that way. Right? Technically he was her boss’s boss. Was that enough removal?

 _Well, it’s not like anyone’s going to find out, she thought to herself._

Taking that moment to move her fingers up and down her slickness, she contemplated what it would be like to be with Captain Lorca. He was a man of dedication and fortitude. While she had what most would consider “pluck”, Captain Lorca was a man of heart and nerve. He dominated whatever space he resided in and left a lingering void in his wake, not just because of his rank, but because of his authoritative presence. He rarely noticed her, but it was impossible not to feel his influence. And his hands… 

With a yearning whimper, Sylvia slipped a finger inside herself, curling it upwards to stroke the walls of her very essence. Moving the digit inside and out at a slow but firm pace, she imagined those hands on her, attached to a man moving with calculated determination up her body, steadying himself a breath away from the dip where collarbone meets neck. His fingers traveling with precision as their pads raked their way up her sides, landing every so slightly in a soft grip around her throat. 

Adding a second finger to herself, Tilly’s free hand grasped at her bedsheets, fumbling within the fabric, reaching out for the velvet satchel. Feeling the cool touch of one of the silk drawstrings, she yanked the bag towards her between jagged breaths. 

_Jeez, this fantasy was getting her more hot and bothered than usual._

But the thought of Captain Lorca’s rough hands on her, and the thought of her dragging a slow, sensual palm down past his pecks, over his abs as flecks of chest hair tickled her fingers before reaching out for his strong, swollen manhood… 

Sylvia removed her fingers from herself with almost a yelp, the heart of her femininity still pulsing in frustration and exhilaration. Wiping her fingers on a nearby bit of sheet, she then proceeded to open the velvet bag, dumping her vibrator gracelessly out in front of her. It wasn’t particularly domineering, a pretty standard model, but right now it was exactly what she needed. 

Closing her eyes again, she grabbed the device, twisting its base to her favorite setting before placing it at the peak of her canal. Focusing back in, she could almost feel the hot breath of her Captain against her blushing ears. 

“Are you ready, Cadet?” she imagined him whispering to her before nibbling at the lobe. The pulsing tip of the vibrator fluttered between her entrance and her clit. “Yes sir,” the words were a sigh from her own lips into the emptiness of the room. “What was that Cadet?” her fantasy Lorca growled back at her, “I can’t hear you.” She bit her lip, the quickening stimulation from vibrator getting the best of her; she knew she was already so close. “Yes sir,” she replied before letting a languid moan escape her as the vibrations hit her nub just the right way before dipping downwards again. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

As she slid the phallus into her tight core, Sylvia couldn’t help herself. Pumping only twice before her back arched, her body shook, and nebulas exploded behind her eyes, it happened. Her mouth unknowingly betrayed her as the words tumbled out, dripping with ecstasy and gratification. 

“Oooh, Captain!”


End file.
